Seducing Death
by madwoman1
Summary: Okay, this is an future 17 fic. Basicly he meets someone which he can't play mind games with, instead the tables have been turned on him! He's no longer in control, she is ...
1. Default Chapter

I'm not sure how I came up with this, or her for that matter. I think I was on a angsty music spree (System of a Down, Nine inch nails, Marilyn Manson, yadadada) I've been reading heaps of future 17 fics where plays games with humans or sayi-jins for that matter *wink wink* but they all seem to be ones where Juuana's playing them. What if he wasn't the one making the rules, or in control for that matter. What would happen if he couldn't decide on what happened next. The fic I'm about to write is seriously fucked, the original that I created is dark, haunting and very fucked up. Please read this with an open mind. Sorry Yaoi fans this is a het fic so no gohan/juuana or trunks/ anybody for that matter. Oh yeah the original is human, so she can't get him with strength.   
  
Good readin to ya...   
  
  
Chapter 1: Confusing as it may seem.   
  
  
  
Screams rose from the half destroyed buildings as there occupants wailed for their insignificant lives. Bits of debree hit the fleeing humans as another huge skyscraper collapses near by, but still they move one foot in front of the other in a desperate attempt at staying alive.   
  
"Its the Androids!" cries a balding man, sweat making shinny rivets down his fat face. The two twins advanced with painfully slow steps, but everyone is still running no matter how much the pair lagged behind them. Both of their identical blue eyes sparkled with amusement, the boy almost seemed to be enjoying himself. The girl however looked bored, her brothers need in taking his time was getting on her nerves. Shaking her head she shot up into the air and sped towards a group of screaming humans, in one swift move she shot a deadly ki-blast which burnt the unlucky mortals into nothing but a pile of ashes.   
  
The teenage boys eyes narrowed in annoyance.   
  
"What did you go and do that for? I was just getting started" his silky voice sounded above the collapsing of various buildings.   
  
She turned her pretty blond head towards him, arm still poised in the same position when she had fired the ki-blast. Light eyebrows wound them selves into an annoyed frown.   
  
"You were taking to long, brother. I do not enjoy destroying JUST buildings." 18 said, voice laced with quiet sarcasm.   
  
17 smirked. "I like to do both, destroying and killing. If your _that_ bored you can go and kill _something_."   
  
A smile spread across 18's face, it should have looked pleasant like when anyone gives a true smile. Instead it made her look dark and sinister. Jumping back down onto the ground she immediately began to kill off running humans one by one, her malicious laughter echoing down the nearly destroyed street.   
  
17 smirked slightly, and began picking off objects which he wanted to see combust. Amongst the screaming people and falling bits of something or other he spotted something that caught his attention.   
A girl with wild red hair was sitting on a near by bench , calmly servaying the cayous that surrounded her. She wasn't running, screaming, frozen with terror she was just -well- sitting.   
  
Buildings crumbled beside her and people were dying before her very eyes but still she didn't move, only titling moving her head slightly to watch what was going on to the left and right sides of her.   
  
17 stopped blasting insignificant objects and began to walk slowly, methodical over to her. Hearing that the destroying of buildings had stopped she scanned the street for the him. Turning her head just slightly to the left she saw 17 coming towards her.   
  
"Oh hello!" she said, smiling brightly. He frowned, this was getting more confusing by the second. Why isn't she scared? he thought, puzzled by her cheerful smile.   
  
"Why aren't you running?" The noise seemed to have drowned out, it was like that the conversation that these two were having was totally invisible to everyone else except themselves.   
Her eyes twinkled slightly with something that 17 couldn't put his finger on. She replied,   
  
"Well I'm gonna die anyway so what's the point of running? Besides, my T.V. broke so I thought I'd come out here for some entertainment." adding with a charming smile that didn't suit her dark eyes.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
I don't get it, no one should be this what's the word for it, polite to me! I'm the one that makes humans piss their pants, not to small talk with. I rule this planet, she should FEAR ME! But then again she wouldn't exactly care. She doesn't have a death wish and she isn't pleading for her life. Frowning slightly over the confusion that was engulfing his head he decided to see what would happen if he told her to run, would she run with that scared look in her eyes or would she stay?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The cyborgs ice blue eyes narrowed.   
  
"Run"   
  
She looked at him with half lidded eyes, a ghost of a smirk forming on her face. Lifting her self up she uttered a single word.   
  
"okay" the way she said made seventeen bristle slightly, she mocked him just slightly but what she was about to do really cut the cake.   
  
Waving her arms around melodramatic she walked away from him shouting :   
  
"ah! android! what _ever_ will I do? someone save me _please_!" She wasn't afraid, she wasn't scared, she was blatantly mocking him.   
  
From the waving of her pale arms to the looks she kept on shooting him and the sarcasm of her words Juuana couldn't help but fume. Once she had got about 12 metres in front of him, her little scene stopped. Turning around, the andoids anger became apparent to the girl and she smiled evilly. Steam seemed to be rising from Juuana's head, he had never felt so angry, he should kill her, kill her now.   
  
"Awwww" -her voice broke his train of thought which was filled with ways to dismember her and other horrible tortures. He glared up at her, teeth gritted in rage.   
  
"Did I make the little android _mad_?" Her voice grinding into his head like nails on a chalk bored.   
  
She walked forward, spiky red hair moving slightly in the breeze. God he could kill her, GOD DAM IT KILL HER!! His mind screamed, before he could lift his hand to make the killing blow he felt a warm hand brush his cheek.   
Instinctively he flinched away.   
  
"Wha-?" he didn't get to finish his sentence since that soft hand made its way quickly done to his mouth, then back up to his other cheek. Her eyes bored into his, they were like endless pools of dark green, fading into a harsh black. She had caught him off guard just for a moment, like lightning he smacked her hand away from his face.   
  
"I have killed humans for less"   
  
It seemed he had regained his composure, she mused.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
I think this one will be fun to play with, he doesn't get me, I can see that but oh the way he stared in absolute shock when I touched him. Maybe he's used to being the toucher. I can sense he likes power, over everything. Including mere humans like me. Well I may not be nearly as strong him but I can play mind games, confuse and scare him until he's caught so bad in my little web that I'll be the controller and my every move he'll depend on, live on.   
  
Pictures flashed past like an old movie, ideas forming, twisted sick ideas.   
Just you wait Android, the fun has just begun.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
Juuana smirked broadly as he saw her move away when he spoke, I am incontroll once more, that's what he thinks.   
  
Down the other end of the street Juuhatchi was growing tired of blasting humans into nothingness. Making a face she kicked a corpse off her boot in disgust. Turning around to find her brother she saw the strangest thing. A spiky haired girl was practically _carassing_ her brothers face, juuana's eyes wide with shock. She was about to fly over and kill the bitch, when he pushed her hand away. Juuhatchi decided that she would watch this play out, her curiosity getting the better of her.   
  
The red -headed girl leaned in and whispered something in his ear. Before her cyborg brother could react to what ever she had said the girl darted down a small ally-way. Like a wounded lion Juuana gave an almighty roar, his hands cupping a huge blast the ripped through the whole city, destroying everything in a 90 degree radius. Juuhatchi coughed as huge black clouds of smoke surrounded her. She must have made him really mad he hasn't lost control like that for a long time, she mused thoughtfully. All the blond Android could see of her sibling through the smoke was a frozen silhouette that had its arms out stretched, like a statue.   
  
"What did you go and do that for?" She yelled through the now clearing smoke, a hint of annoyance in her voice.   
  
A huge gust of wind blew the remaining dust and smoke away. Smoking buildings and falling debree littered the entire city, there were no screams for help, no crackling of flames -just silence.   
  
Juuana turned to face his sister.   
  
"It made me mad" He stated blankly, slowly letting his arm fall he servayed the damage done by his gigantic Ki-blast.   
  
Juuhatchi nodded curtly, her blue eyes looking around at the now destroyed city with a bored look. Kicking a stone, she watched it crash through a near by window, shards of glass could be heard falling to the floor with a loud smash.   
  
"Lets go Juuana, its getting boring."   
  
He averted his eyes from the ruined buildings to look at his sister, hoping that the anger that had been so apparent before had faded.   
  
"Yeah, right"   
  
His voice was quieter then usual, she frowned but let it go. It was nothing. Probably just bored like me.   
  
Then, like two angels of death of distraction they flew up into the sky then shot off into the distance.   
  
If Juuana had looked down just as he had been above the demolished city he would have seen a spiky -red headed figure emerge from under a half destroyed building, and the cocky smirk that was plastered all over her face.   
  
"We'll play again soon Android, soon."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Um ... I'm not sure about it but I'll post it anyway, it was hard to write Juuana because he had to be confused. I'll do another chapter and I'll throw some plot in somewhere. Please REVIEW!!! Oh yeah and if you didn't like it um Flame ... but no crap about how my story sucks cos it just sucks, okedoke?   
  
Ya'll come back now!   
  
-Madwoman


	2. Blood, fire and ice.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz and if you think I do you can stick it up your money hungry little ass.   
  
Hello, this is the second instalment to my very weird fic well that's what I think anyway. Don't worry my little Juuana fans he really gets scared in this one. MWAHAHAHA!!   
  
Yes ...   
  
  
Chapter 2: Blood, fire and ice.   
  
  
Blood. It covered every inch, every centimetre of his surroundings. Dribbling down the half destroyed buildings in a thin layer of red. Juuana took a shaky breath, this wasn't what it was supposed to be, this wasn't how it was. Calming himself down he flew upwards, scanning the horizon for some _normal_ things. But all he found was red. Red, red, red everywhere. Even the sky was a dark shade of crimson.   
  
He gasped, what he hadn't noticed just moments before was that tiny droplets of blood had wound themselves towards the place where he had stood just seconds ago. Searching for him, frowning he watched with morbid curiosity as they curled and swerved like hungry snakes until the reached the centre. He smirked, what ever this was had missed him. Folding his arms cofindently over his chest he looked down at the ground which was now shiny with blood. Before he could register the tiny drops of blood began to rise, in one straight line, like a eerie fountain.   
  
It seemed to be pushing with al its might to reach him, Juana just stared in awe at the weird and awesome sight below him.   
  
A giggle, his ears pricked up, what was that? Turning around he saw her. That girl, she looks familiar ...   
  
She beckoned for him to come closer.   
  
"You don't want it to get you, it likes blood, just like you do." her voice was soft and husky, but cold at the same time. Giving her a sideways look he turned and flew higher.   
  
No one was going to tell him what to do ...   
  
Seeing that he wasn't going to listen she turned her back on him, spiky locks moving slightly in a breeze that he couldn't feel.   
  
"Suit yourself" Waving her hand the tiny stream of blood that had been rising slowly shot up and engulfed him. It was cold and metal like as it crawled up his legs and over his navel. Just when it covered his eyes he really started to panic. He began to struggle, it was getting so cold, like ice   
He heard some laugh, a cold laugh. Like his. A soft hand brushed his cheek, green-black eyes stared into his. A quiet voice whispered in his ear, making his back arch.   
  
"Be careful, android. I am waiting for you."   
  
Glass shattered and something screamed, deep down inside he knew it was him.   
  
  
Juuana-gous eyes flew open. Someone was kneeling over him, someone with green eyes and a mass of spiky hair. That some one was smirking arrogantly.   
  
"Hello"   
  
Juuana reacted immediately. Jumping from the couch he pinned whoever it was to the floor. With no top on and hair all messy he must of looked almost human It was defiantly a female since her wrists were small and a pair of breast were squashed against his own broad chest. That voice, it sounded familiar. It struck him, it was her. The little bitch who he thought was dead. Growling he pushed harder on to her wrists, but not enough to brake them. First he had to know why she was here.   
  
"What are you doing here?" his voice sounded husky and unused, that's what happens when you sleep for too long. Her green eyes sparkled in the inky blackness.   
  
"Well since I'm pretty much bored so I thought I'd come here and find myself some fun" She smiled devilishly and moved her face closer to his.   
  
Juan narrowed his eyes, that simple sentence sounded familiar like he'd heard it before. He knew Juuhatchi was asleep, she would have been up like an arrow and stormed in her demanding to know what all the noise was about if she had woken up. He felt something brush his own cool lips, then across his cheek. Growling under his breath he pulled away,   
  
"What _are_ you trying to do? Seduce me or something?" he said almost jokingly.   
  
She giggled. "Well done, you guessed right" Before the Android could even push himself off a pair of very soft lips met with his own. Juuana hadn't expected this, humans are never brave enough to kiss him, let alone even think about it. Her tongue felt nice in his cool mouth but he had to much pride to let her, remember? he was supposed to be the kisser, not the kissed.. Snatching his mouth away from her, he jumped up and spat in disgust. Looking down at her he glared, then seeing that she was smirking, he glared harder. If that was possible ...   
  
  
I really should kill her, she's getting on my nerves.   
  
  
In one smooth motion, he pulled back his bare arm. Those sharp blue eyes where telling her that she wasn't going to live much longer.   
  
Her voice sliced through the silence.   
  
"Are you going to kill me because your to weak to handle me kissing you, Is that it?"   
  
He gaped, then quickly shut his dangling jaw. That look of pure arrogance quickly replaced that look of shock that was coming up abit to often these days.   
  
"Why should I listen to you? Your just a _mere_ human, your the weak one"   
  
She smiled inwardly, this was easier then I thought. Picking herself up from the ground she took in his clenched fist and rising chest that he was trying so hard to control. Moving closer towards him she looked down, the up. Those hypnotic green eyes where making him sway ever so slightly.   
  
"You don't have to listen but your just proving to me how weak willed you truly are, even a _mere_ human like myself can endure more then that. Would you like to prove to this fragile, pathetic human that your even weaker then myself?   
  
Juuana's jaw clenched in anger. Putting her hand on her hip she gently walked over to him, hips swaying. That wild red hair seemed like fire, would it burn him? Just like those wondering fingertips that were making a slow decent down his chest. Juuana-gou held in a squeak as those thin fingers trailed over his groin. Those eyes were staring into his, dark ,dark lashes framing those smouldering green eyes.   
  
"You like this, ne?" she whispered seductively in his ear. He glared at her with narrowed blue eyes.   
  
"No, and I am not weak willed I just don't like your tongue in MY mouth"   
  
The answer was blunt and harsh, like he meant it. Laughing quietly she pressed her own smaller body against his, he glared harder. Those soft lips smiled, the leaned in and lightly kissed him. Those hot kisses moved away from his mouth down his neck leaving trails of repressed shudders in there wake.   
  
"Are you sure your not enjoying this, Juuana?" She asked once more, sucking on his ear lobe that for once felt warm.   
  
"Get off me, human" His voice was cold and calm, Juuana seemed to have regained his composure. Very slowly and surely she broke herself away from his form. Those hot kisses ended and that feeling of heat left like a breath of wind. Once more he was the cold Jinzouningen Juauana.   
  
"I see your sure this time, to bad your body disagrees" a small smile touched her lips then turned her back on the unmoving Android.   
  
"I hope you better this time, we can't have you been plagued by nightmares." Juuana's eyes began to burn.   
  
"Oh don't worry, you won't live long enough to find out if I do" he smirked and crossed those lithely muscled arms across his chest.   
  
"Are you going to kill me?"   
Juuana-gou thought for a second ten answered, one thin black eyebrow raised.   
  
"That all depends, if you can leave fast enough" His sounded cocky, overly cocky. Like this girl was just another regular human with nothing on her mind but fear of him.   
  
"Oh but you see Juuana, I think you don't want me to"   
  
Pushing a piece of stray hair out of his eyes he gave her a sideways look.   
  
"And how would you know that?" Juuana-gou replied with a hint of scepticism.   
  
She turned around to face him, green eyes playful.   
  
"Because if you didn't you would have told me to leave along time ago, or killed me. But you let me live, you like me touching you that's why you want me to stay."   
  
Juuana's eyes winded then returned back to there normal half lidded stare, trying to act as if she hadn't beaten him, hadn't seen the logic.   
  
"Hmph, well I'm telling you know to get out or you'll be dead in a matter of seconds!" he didn't know why she got to him, perhaps it was her tone, or the way she confused him. Why wasn't she scared?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
I'm threatening her but still she smirks arrogantly like she knew what I was going to do all along, this isn't right. I'll keep her alive for know but she won't come back, she's not THAT stupid.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
Giving him her best innocent little smile she turned on her heel and walked gracefully down the corridor that would lead her out of Juuana and Juuhatchi's place. Once he heard the door slam jumped back on to the couch and tried to get back to sleep, instead he couldn't get those burning kisses out of his head, light fingertips touching ... "Grrrrr!!" Juuana jammed a pillow over his head trying to block the memories of just minutes before.   
  
He was dammed if he let her get to him, but somehow he already had.   
  
  
*   
  
  
A lone figure walked along a dusty road, destroyed buildings lay scattered near by. She had been walking for sometime, her legs felt like lead but she was nearly there.   
  
Home.   
  
Last night had been quite successful, her little Android had been a good challenge but once you got him just a little bit confused it was sooo easy. She smirked at the thought of his usually calm demure cracking slightly at her 'advances'. Green eyes scanned the horizon for something, finding it she began to walk faster. The rubble seemed to thin out as she approached the object, once she had got a little closer the object turned out to be a very old house, with a huge veranda that encircled it. It seemed a little out of place in the middle of a hot, wasteland, demolished buildings making an extremely strange backdrop. The young girl smiled, the dusty old house may have looked abandoned but it was very much lived in, on the inside that is ...   
  
Worn out sport shoes made small squeaks on the stairs that lead to the front door, pushing it open gently she stepped inside.   
  
Afternoon light lay in warm blankets over the messy kitchen and stained table, on the wall opposite was a huge painted wall. It looked like someone had just grabbed assorted paint and thrown it on the wall, but if you stepped back further enough it made a picture, bloody bodies lay strewn among the rubble. Everything was a grim shade of red, it seemed that all this chaos had been caught in one single shot.   
  
  
Striding past the strange and haunting muril she slipped through a darkened doorway, to the left was a flight of dark wooden stairs, the walls and ceiling painted a plain black. Making it seem like it was nightfall when the sun was beating down outside.   
  
She didn't really seem to notice its morbid appearance, this was her home that she had claimed, changed and lived in. Turning sharply she walked, head held high, up the stairs. She looked like a cat in disguise, from the long graceful movement of her legs to the tensing of her muscles everytime she heard something move, this girl even thought like a feline.   
  
Once at the top of the stairs a hallway stretched forward, ending with a small dusty window. It was very untidy up here, books cascaded from large shelves and ripped wallpaper hung down in long strips.   
It was like a tornado had gone through here.   
  
  
Green eyes scanning the hallway she slid through a half open door. Orange hair bobbing slightly with every step.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
Home, nice cold home. I should tidy this place up but I have better things to do. Like play with confused little androids, smirking a little a walk over and fall back onto my bed. My feet hurt, but it was defiantly worth it. I'm not sure if he _will_ kill but I'll take my chances, anything to make those ice blue eyes snap in anger, anything to make him weak under my touch.   
  
  
Anything ... for that power.   
  
  
I could drown in that dominance, I think he could too. He likes power, just like me. And playing games, I've watched him once. He really likes to fuck with the purple haired kids mind, they both do. But he's worse, has this tendency to take things to far.   
Sitting up, a prop myself up onto my elbows staring at the wall as if it was the most interesting thing I had ever seen.   
  
It wasn't but I had to stare at something, it easier to think that way. Why _did_ I challenge him?   
Was it because I was bored, yes I needed some competition, and he was just perfect to see how good I really was. If I could trap him in my little web I could do it to anyone, anytime. This stupid world that had pushed itself into a rut of cowardice would suffer, they deserve it for being so weak. But then again I'd have no one to play with ...   
  
I wonder, will he come back for more or will I have to make the second move in this chess-game of will and mind.   
  
Somehow I feel that this will end in very interesting circumstances ...   
  
  
*   
  
  
Fear, afraid, scared. Are you these things Juuana? Are you? Do you fear me?   
  
  
No?   
  
Is that so?   
  
  
I should be fearing you ...   
  
  
No.   
  
  
You will be broken, I will win.   
  
  
Brake.   
  
  
Sleep well Juuana, we will continue this ... even in your dreams I'm watching. Waiting. Like a cat on the prowl.   
  
  
Rain fell from the sky, he could not sleep. Her voice was echoing in his ear, words that she had never spoken flew through his head, her touch against his cold skin.   
  
No.   
  
The only option was to seek her out, destroy, murder. That was what he was going to do, kill her. Get those green eyes out of his head, her voice. He bit down on his lower lip trying not to moan. Then, realising that he wanted to moan he mentally cursed himself. Androids do not need stupid little humans to give them pleasure.   
  
Lifting his head up slightly he looked out of the rain splattered window.   
  
Dawn.   
  
Time to finish what that annoying little human started. If he could find her ...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hellooooo! Did you like? Yeah I know i'm obssesed with Juuana ^_~. Well if you could could you reeeview? I only have one people .   
ONE REVIEW!!!!!   
  
Okay, now that i've got that out of my system I would like to say that if you want anything improved, do tell.


	3. You never were a good liar, Juuana

Hello my fellow readers! This is the third instalment to my very weird thing ma bob, oh yea its called a fic! Anyway, thank you VERY MUCH to those two reviewers that have reviewed my story. Yay another 17 fan!!! Pleeeeeease e-mail me, you know who you are!   
  
  
Onwards, Fanfictionaires!   
  
  
  
Chapter 3: You never were a good liar, 17.   
  
  
Sleep takes those who are not always so willing to do so, this was so for the orange haired demon that wished to stay awake all night plotting evil and dreaded things that would make even the Androids grimace slightly, well maybe not Juuana ... *wink*. Fists clenched small portions of sheets as she slowly opened her eyes.   
  
  
Morning  
  
  
Sighing, she threw off the sheet that covered her. It was a hot day today, hotter then usual. Peeking out the window she could see the blistering heat rising off the ground. Frowning slightly she walked quietly out of her extremely messy bedroom and down the dark hallway which had not yet been touched by the sweltering heat. Wiping the sleep out of her eyes she descended down the ebony stair case. Feet leaving no trace of her existence.   
  
A bird squawked loudly and somewhere far off trees rustled in an imaginary breeze that neither she or anyone else could feel.   
  
Opening up a dirty kitchen cabinet she grabbed a bowl from it. Today she was going to do something that she rarely did. She was going to eat breakfast.   
  
  
*   
  
  
Wind whipped through his long dark hair, but that swishing hair was nothing and I mean nothing compared to those pale blue eyes that were narrowed in anger. Gritting his teeth he flew faster.   
  
  
He had to find her.   
  
  
Buildings flashed by followed by green, rolling hills. Juuana stopped and looked around, he didn't really know where to start since she _could_ live or be anywhere. This planet was pretty big when you think about it. Pushing a stray hair out of his face he pushed onwards. There were no houses around here so I guess she wasn't around here. Wait a minute, does she even live in a _house_?   
  
This urgency to find her was growing stronger, he needed to get rid of her. His pride was to big just to let her slip through his fingers. Besides, this human was a living reminder of how -he grimaced- human he was. No android could be played with, not him anyway. Well, that's what he had lead himself to believe. He was still going to believe it, right after he killed the little bitch.   
  
Juuana's mind wandered for a while as he scanned the endless horizon for her. He remembered his many encounters with the human race and the pleasure the females gave. Unknown to Juuhatchi, Juuana was not only feared for his strength but for his sex-drive. Little flashes of so many girls, feisty ones, scared ones, screaming ones. All so pretty. Juuana had killed all of them afterward, sometimes he regretted since the population was diminishing at an alarming rate and those 'pretty' girls were eventualy, going to run out.   
  
Juuana sighed, he wasn't going to enjoy that.   
  
A smirk fluttered across his face, something that he had forgotten had come back to him. There was one girl that he couldn't, but somehow did, forget. She was pretty, but he didn't care about that. It was her spiteful tongue that made her 'interesting'. When he had walked up to her, eyes moving up and down her figure she had narrowed her eyes and told him to go fuck himself, and his sister too. He had chuckled and smiled, this woman was too much. After that she threw other insults at him, and he threw them back. Fighting with someone else other then his sister was fun. Juuhatchi usually yelled a bit then flew off, saying that he was being childish.   
  
But the strange thing was that he didn't keep her as his plaything, no he ended up killing her. No reason at all, just raw primal urge. Which _was_ programmed into his electronic brain.  
  
The rolling green hills slowly began to change into a desert, to Juuana it didn't seem like a natural desert. When destroyed buildings and wrecked houses began to pop up he realised what had happened here.   
  
He had been here.   
  
This fake desert had been created by one of his famous Ki-blasts, actually it was both of them. Juuhatchi and Juuana. Once they had finished here all that was left was skeletons of once beautiful structures. Over time the land had slowly repaired itself, he could see grass growing through broken windows and shooting through old brick walls. But not entirely.  
Maybe, he thought, I can come back here and make the Eco- system start all over again. Hey just for the hell of it.   
  
The carnage became less dense, trees could be spotted. In the distance he could see an outline of a house. Here?   
  
The sun was beating fiercely down on his back, he could feel the heat but he couldn't. It felt pleasant but to most it would feel unbearable. Being midday and all. He pushed himself to go faster, for some strange reason this house fascinated him. He had no idea why, it was just a house.   
  
Suddenly, he stopped.  
  
He eyed the house with caution, it looked lived in -ish. The paint was flaking off the top story, but it was still kinda nice. The huge veranda made it look almost colonial, it probably was.   
He dropped from his perch in the sky, crouched slightly like a cat. Silently he walked forward, his sneakers crunched gently on the dry earth. No one had come out screaming, yet.   
  
Maybe this was her house, no it couldn't be. He would probably take a week trying to find her but then again she couldn't live on the other side of the earth since he saw here leave, on foot.   
The androids brow lowered in thought, thin black eyebrows slightly puzzled. The soles of his shoes slowly began to descend the stairs, not a sound. A slight breeze washed over him, a cicada sounded near by. He reached for the brass door knob ...  
  
"Well done Juuana, you found my house."  
  
Juuana whipped around, there standing by a concrete pillar was _her_. She was smirking, glittering green eyes narrowed slightly. Crossing his arms over his chest, he was surprised, no one could ever sneak up on him. But she had done it, she'd also done allot of other things that people had never done to him before ... he slapped himself mentally.   
  
"So you managed to sneak up on me, -he smirked- well done."   
  
Those green eyes stared into his own, they bored so deeply he could feel them. But he wasn't going to break eye contact, that would be losing.   
  
"So Juuan, why are you here? Come back to kill me, or do you want something else"   
  
That last sentence was said in a deadly whisper, daring him to deny it. That he did.  
  
"One out of two isn't bad I suppose, yes I have come to kill you"   
  
Slowly she moved forward, eyes never breaking with his. This wasn't what he had expected, she should be running, in fear, screaming. No, she just smiled, no smirked in a way that seemed to familiar for Juuana's liking.   
  
"Well, if your going to kill me, don't do it _right_ now. I'm quite hungry"   
  
Pushing past Juuana she pulled open the front door, leaving a stunned Android outside in the hot, sticky sunlight. His long black eyebrows drew into a frown as the irritation began to rise up in his throat.   
  
Clenching his fists he wound his head round the door, those ice-blew eyes narrowed as they came to rest on an orange head bent over a rough wooden table.   
  
"Look, _human_ I don't have time to let you sit there eating."   
  
The annoyance cut through his words like a knife, she turned around on her chair to face him. Something sparkled in those dark eyes, was it amusement?  
  
"Then why haven't you disposed of me yet Juuana? You have been waiting for a couple of minutes now"   
  
Folding his arms across his chest he glowered darkly.   
  
"Fine"   
  
Lifting his arm up, he spread his hand out. Staring directly into his eyes she grabbed his outstretched hand and twisted it around so she ended up standing up against him, his arm wrapped around her small waist.   
  
"That's better"   
  
Juuana blinked. Once. Twice. Like lightning he grabbed her arm, pulling it painfully back, earning a small yelp from her.   
  
"Better for you, but not for me"   
  
He hissed angrily in her ear, she could feel hand biting painfully into her wrist.   
  
She smirked.  
  
This isn't over yet android ...   
  
Ignoring the overwhelming pain in her arm she turned to face Juuana, he was closer then she thought.   
  
Now.  
  
Bringing this to her advantage she gently kissed his frozen lips, the sensation was brilliant. His grip loosened on her arm, he's giving ...   
  
"MMMMMphh!! - there lips parted with a snap - No! Why are you doing this?!"  
He looked at her with wary eyes. Blinking slowly she lifted up her head just slightly, peering at him through a wild fringe of orange hair.  
  
"Because I want to"  
  
Juuana glowered, his fists clenched then unclenched.  
  
Control your self Juuana, contro-  
  
Something warm descended down hid cheek, instinctively he pulled away. She smiled, those black-green eyes made him waver slightly.  
  
"Why do you flinch Juuana? I'm only _touching_ you"   
  
Juuana felt that familiar feeling of anger creep up through his legs, then towards his head. Grabbing her arm he pulled it back once more, she could feel the bones creaking from the strain. Biting down on her lower lip she squeezed her eyes shut, he wasn't going to win. This is my game, he can't win. Then suddenly, like magic the pain disappeared, instead she was thrown to the floor by a pair of strong hands.   
  
The floorboards groaned under the force of the throw. Raising her head she looked at juuana from under her messy red hair. A sharp shooting pain was growing in her backside, rubbing it softly she got up. Maybe she had missed the look Juuana had given her a few moments ago because it wasn't pretty.   
  
His face was all screwed up, eyes like slits. Oooo boy had she made him mad. He smirked, his eyes wandered to her messed up hair and torn clothes.   
  
"Silly little human shouldn't play games with Androids, you can hurt you know"   
  
That arrogant smirk was back, so was his cool, calm demure. Blowing a piece of hair out of her eyes she sighed and walked, no limped through a doorway, which lead to the kitchen.   
  
"And silly Androids shouldn't think they've won when they've really lost"  
  
her voice sounded from the next room, Juuana gave a puzzled look and followed her into the kitchen.  
  
"No, your the one who lost, I won!"  
  
She had sat her self down on the wooden table, legs crossed, showing a bit more leg then she had intended.  
  
"No silly -she smiled innocently- you have just missed out on something you would have enjoyed, maybe even loved. You've LOST Juuana, and its your own fault"  
Sticking her nose up in the air she continued to pick the dirt out of her nails, leaving a stunned android to contemplate on what she had just said.  
  
"So what do I have to do win?"  
  
his voice was threatening, he didn't want to be fucked with but he wanted to win. Aww how quaint.   
  
"You"  
  
her eyes became malicious slits.  
  
"Have to let me ... take control for just one night. Just one night of you NOT being on top, can you handle that Android?"  
  
Juuana didn't like the sound of that, but he wanted to win. If he walked away right now that would be losing, that was NOT an option. Flicking his black hair out of his eyes he nodded. Although inside he wasn't feeling terribly confident ...  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER ... Juuana gets well ... seduced. Heh  
  
Sorry about the wait Kiddies I got addicted to this knew anime called shinzo, this guy on it is sooo MMMMM. Anyway pleas review. Oh yes to any of you who think I'm rushing this, don't be fooled.   
  
There's allot more to come, kinda. 


	4. Role Reversal

Helllooooooo kiddies! This is the 3rd chapter in this Fic, so this is the one where they, well SHE heh should I be naughty and say the dirty word? All right then, FUCK. Heh Juuana gets abit scared and well ... turned on and yeah. Hopefully I can write this. But never fear it will be okay.   
  
Sorry that's just the old modesty kicking in.   
  
Hmmm just a little thought kiddies is Juuana BI, GAY or STRAGHT?   
  
Please give your answer in the reviews if anyone actually reviews. Oh yeas thank you reviewers, honestly your to kind! Oh yea my mums been sick so I haven't been able to write much since I was not near a computer and my little cousin was around ..  
  
I can just see her face, fancy that big cousin Madwoman writing BAD Stories Mum ...   
  
ONWARD!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Role Reversal   
  
  
Jumping neatly off the table she began to walk up the wooden staircase, hair bouncing with every step. Juuana hadn't moved. Whirling around she rolled her eyes, silly boy.  
  
"Are you going to stand there all day staring at the wall or are you going to follow me?"  
  
she was getting impatient with him, but calmed down. Keep cool, this is a piece of cake.   
Juuana shrugged his shoulders and followed her quietly up the stairs. They both walked like cats, it was as if each footstep was being absorbed into the dusty floor.  
  
Juuana wrinkled his nose at the books that spilled onto the floor, he did like clutter especially when it restricted your movements. He turned his head just in time to see her duck into a doorway. He soon followed.   
  
The room was almost Spartan the exception being the unmade bed. It was like entering another dimension, the untidiness of the hallway seemed to have no effect on this bedroom.   
Juuana folded his arms across his chest, cocking his head to one side he gave her a penetrating look.  
  
"So what comes next, human?"   
  
he said, voice dripping with amusement. She smiled unpleasantly from underneath her fringe.   
  
"Why don't you lie down and be quiet, _please_"   
  
she added politely.   
  
Something in the way she told him to lie made him do it, something that was not to be messed with. No, wait he wanted to lie down, your not listening to her are you Juuana? Your just lying down because you want to.   
  
  
Yes that's right.   
  
  
Now your talking to your self Juuana, now that isn't healthy. He shook his head, freeing himself from the small voice that had been plaguing him lately. Slipping onto the warm bed he let his head fall back onto the pillows, but still keeping his arms folded. Like a statue.   
  
She stared at him from beneath her thick orange fringe, eyebrows twisting into a quizzical look. Juuana stared back indignity, he was about to ask her what her problem was when she sat down on the bed and began to move towards him on all fours. That sick and twisted smile had returned.  
  
Juuana raised an eyebrow when she straddled him, but let it fall back into place as she bent down towards his face, legs still locked around his middle. Letting a ghost of a smirk fall across her face she bent down, her lips inches away from his own. Suddenly she plunged forward, gently sucking on his lower lip until his mouth opened slightly. Then, like lightning her tongue darted into Juuana-gou's mouth.   
  
She toyed with his tongue, massaging it gently until she provoked him to do the same. Juuana began to kiss harder, he liked the way she did this.   
Most of the time it was one sided.   
Slowly she removed her tongue from his mouth, sucking on his upper lip just before she let go totally.   
  
Juuana moved his jaw upward to grab her mouth with his own but before he could anywhere near her a hand pushed him back. He was about to complain when he felt her move down his neck, kissing every inch of his skin hungrily. This warm, aroused feeling spread through his whole entire body. Those once folded arms where begin to loosen, creeping along her sides like slippery snakes.   
  
Then that wonderful mouth stopped kissing his neck, she bent over him, hands reaching behind his neck. Those nimble fingers quickly undid his bandanna, he expected her to throw it on the floor but she still had it clasped in her hand.   
  
What was she going to do?   
  
Tugging at his arm she managed to wrench it from her side, the other met the same fate. Pulling them upward she managed to place them above his head.   
  
"What are-"   
  
A finger placed gently upon his lips made all words that were planning to cascade out of his mouth, stop.   
  
"Shhhhhh, trust me"   
  
He glared up at her, he was not a trusting man but then again she hadn't done anything wrong, yet.   
  
The bright orange bandanna (not red Vegeta you idiot) was being tightly tied around Juuana-gou's wrists. He could easily break free but this was kind of kinky, she had control. Juuana didn't like that, but he reminded himself that he was the great and almighty god of this planet and he could tear the bandanna in to teeny tiny pieces if he wanted to.   
  
Those nimble fingers moved away from his hands, leaving him feeling more then a little vulnerable.   
As she moved downwards those lips brushed his own, he moved his head up to meet them. He wanted his tongue in her mouth but she wouldn't let him, once or twice she let him in, but he was so easily dominated by her persuasive massaging.   
  
As quickly as it had come she broke contact, he glowered up at her. He was enjoying that. But she just smirked. Propping herself up on her elbow she played with the collar of his shirt, her green eyes flicked up to his own blue ones. She removed her hand from his shirt collar, placing it on his side doing the same with the other.   
  
Like a seductive snake she slid down him, stopping at his groin area. Those haunting green eyes narrowed playfully. A long finger began to trace invisible patterns on his belt buckle, the afternoon sun making it shine pleasantly. The finger made its way down his fly, swirling around and around making Juuana-gou dizzy. That warm feeling began to grow into a hot feeling as his pants tightened considerably. She smirked as she pulled away. His breathing was slightly shallow but he wasn't panting.   
  
Yet ...  
  
Curling a finger neatly under the buckle letting the leather strap undo little by little. This was torture, absolute wonderful torture. Juuana wanted her to hurry, free him from his restraints but she was in no hurry. Finally he felt the belt being removed.   
  
Relax Juuana, relax.   
  
He wanted all his clothes to be removed, he began to squirm a little. Those green eyes flicked up, like two dark holes staring up at him. She smirked as she held up his gun holster for him to see as if to say 'we're nearly there'. The holster landed with an almighty thump on the bedroom floor.   
  
Juuana lifted his head, just a little. He saw those wonderful fingers were tugging at his fly. Her thighs shifted slightly as he heard the familiar ziiiipp. It seemed so loud in the silence, all he could hear was her breathing and his own. No other sounds seemed to penetrate this bedroom and its four walls. For all he knew a war could be going on outside and he would be totally oblivious to it all.   
  
Hands gripped his jeans tightly then with a small tug they were removed from his middle, revealing a now nearly unrestrained erection that was blossoming from under his boxers. She smiled unpleasant as she eyed the bulge. Placing one finger at the top of his boxers she gently made her way down to the bottom. Juuana shuddered and twitched when she went over his erection.   
  
"Do you think its time I got down business Juunana?"   
  
she purred, tracing his bulge over and over again until he could was make rasping noises from the back of his throat. In the haze of pleasure and hormones he managed to speak, just one little word that would make things _so_ much better.   
  
"Y-y-yES!"   
  
his voice cracked on the last letter or two.   
  
"All right then Juuana"   
  
in one fluid motion she removed his boxers, Juuana sighed in relief as his throbbing erection was freed from its dark prison. Cocking her head to one side she studied it for a moment, I guess that's what he meant about perfection, she mused. Placing her fingers at the top of his shaft she gently ran then up, down prodding and probing. Juuana gripped the pillowcase, incinerating it.   
  
After a couple of minutes of toying with it she gently bent down a little lower, smirking touched the tip of his shaft with her tongue, winding it around and around. He moved his hips upward.  
  
"Do you want me to suck your cock, Juuana?"   
  
she said in a deadly whisper. He could bearly comprehend, the wonderful feeling of warmth was so overpowering that all he could do was nod frantically. In his head he was begging for more.   
  
It's strange that one so powerful can be brought to his knees by pleasure, Juuana did not think of the consequences as he moaned and groaned. This human female was responsible for making the mechanical monster writhe in pleasure and beg for more.   
  
She opened her mouth so it was just big enough to fit his shaft in it. Then, like a pouncing kitten she drew it into her mouth. Juuana's bandanna was beginning to break ...   
  
Her tongue flicked it every now and then as she gently sucked his throbbing cock.   
This was to good to be true, pleasure came with dominance didn't it? Then why am I so aroused, so horny, so, so, so Juuana couldn't finish his thoughts it took to much energy to even think clearly. On instinct he began to thrust into her mouth, in his head he hung on to one last piece of common sense, hold back. This human female is very weak. Juuana bit his lip, he didn't want to hold back, but if he killed her he would get no more pleasure since she was the only human on this planet that was brave enough to do it.   
  
Her wonderful mouth was still going, he had no objections. Now and then he would feel her nip him, gently though. This turned him on even more, oh god, this is heaven ...   
  
She knew he was going to climax soon, his breathing was deep, head lolling unpleasantly on the slightly burnt pillows. Without warning, the bandanna gave way with an almighty rip leaving Juuana's hands free once more. They went straight down, placing themselves on her spiky hair, forcing her to suck harder.   
  
Gently Juuana, don't snap he head off.   
  
With an almighty thrust he cummed into her mouth, she gagged but swallowed quickly. She hadn't managed to catch it all as it ran down the corners of her mouth. Delicately she wiped it away. Juuana panted quietly, he bent his head so he could look at her. She perched over his cock like a predator ready to pounce. Her green eyes moved upwards, staring at him as if he were her prey to be devoured. Placing both hands on his stomach she pulled her self towards him. Her hands were warm on his cool skin, almost inviting. But there was something that warned people from holding her tight, a cold, chilling feeling that came shooting out at you from those green, dark depths.   
  
Hunching her shoulders slightly she bent closer to his face. Juuana remained still.   
  
"Have fun?"   
  
the words brushed across his face, yes of course he did. But he didn't praise her to the heavens that wasn't Juuana. Instead he smirked.  
  
"What do you think?"   
  
typical android, trying to play word games when I've got you wrapped around my little finger. You'd do anything to have that again wouldn't you?   
  
"I think you did"   
  
"You thought right human"   
  
she lay down on top of him, head resting on her arms. She let a finger stray down his cool, soft cheek, then across his lips. So cold. So impassive. The facade is so easy to get through if you know which buttons to push. And she definitely knew ...   
Placing a hand at the back of her neck he pulled her forward, smashing his lips into her own. She didn't seem surprised as he forced his tongue into her mouth. How does she do that? How does she keep so impassive like she knows it all. This human is to complex ... Juuana's head began to ache.   
  
When she let him do things he felt more dominate, more like himself. His other arm snaked around her back, in one fluid motion he slid on top of her.   
Mouths crushed against one another.   
As he pulled away she saw him smirk, oh no Android I'm not letting you get me THAT easily.   
  
As he started on her neck she moved her hand quickly down his chest. Finding the enlarged organ she began to touch it once more. Juuana groaned. Gripping it with her hand she began to go up and down it, he moaned and fell away from her arm still wrapped around her waist. Letting go of his throbbing erection she straddled him once more. She needed to do this quicker then she would have liked to have done. He was getting more domineering and she had to make him weak again. If he managed to straddle her she would be helpless, he is much to strong so if she dared move she would probably get crushed or break something.   
  
Trying not to make it look like she rushing it she removed his shirt, teasing his cock with her free hand every now and then. Once his top was off she stared at him for moment he look straight back. Hands reached up to the small of her back, for a second she thought he was going to push her off but he simply began to remove her singlet. He twitched once or twice as she ran her finger along his length, this was a bit difficult since she couldn't see what she was doing but it worked out all right.   
  
His breathing quickened, she was still straddling him, just topless. Since it was a hot day she didn't see the point of wearing a bra. He groaned again as she pulled hard on his cock. It was all going well, he was falling for the bait. Men, they definitely do keep their brains in their dicks, even perfect creations, such as himself.   
  
The pants came next, she didn't know how she was going to do this while straddling and keeping him occupied. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her shorts, then, with an almighty riiiiippp her pants and underwear came straight off. She saw Juuana's hand holding her torn garments. His face lolling back and forth. She didn't know how he managed to do that with his eyes closed but that was not important at the moment. Making him submit was.   
  
Removing her hand from his sticky cock she moved down him, Juuana's head jerked up, glowering. Like a child who had been deprived of his desert. She smirked, this is going to make you scream, Juuana.   
  
Gently she lowered her self onto his shaft, you mustn't lose control, no matter how good it feels. Slowly she began to move up and down his shaft, arched his back, eyebrows pulled down into a frown. Mouth gasping for air as she began to faster. As he began to thrust with her, a rhythm started. He could hear it thumping in his ears, filling his head and making him breath to the same beat.   
As he opened his eyes to look at her an erotic sight greeted his eyes. Her body was shinning with sweat and hands gripped his narrow hips aggressively, breast's jiggling with every thrust.   
  
He stared intently at her head that was thrown back, but his eyes soon rolled back into his head as she hit a particularly good spot.   
  
It seemed so heavenly so wonderful that he didn't want her to stop. Then, as quickly as it had come he climaxed. Spilling his seed within her. He felt her fall on top of him, breathing heavily in his ear. His hands still gripped her hips and she still had her thighs clamped to his body.   
  
Juuana felt like he could go on for another 24 hours but she was totally worn out. Rolling off she lay there for a while, staring at the ceiling in quiet contempt. Lifting her head up from the pillow she became very cold. Juuana stared at her quizzically.   
  
"You've had your fun Juuana-gou, now _go_"   
  
he was totally taken by surprise by her manner. She looked impassive and cold once more. he got up and stated to get dressed. Where had his seductress gone? Why had she been replaced by this cold bitch ... ?  
  
he cocked his head to one side like an intelligent dog surveying its owner. His eyes met with hers, she looked at him for a moment then smirked.   
  
"No doubt about it Juuana I'll be seeing you again ..."   
  
her eyes seemed to be mocking him, a muscle twitched in his cheek but he reminded himself that if he did blow her up he would have no fun, she was the only one who was daring enough to dominate him withoput peeing her pants in fear. Giving her a tight-lipped smile he ducked through the doorway, slamming the door behind him. She listened to his foot steps disappear down the hall, the door creaked then collapsed into the wall opposite.   
  
She smiled sweetly, eyes narrowed in contemplation   
  
Its to late now Juuana, your wrapped around my little finger.   
  
  
  
  
  
Heh pretty good for a first lemon, well kind of ... believe it or not I have actually planned the chapters that are to come *gasp* and the next one is going to be a bit short if I stick to my little summary thingies but then again it could be the next chapter will probably be called   
  
Realisations - isn't that such a creative chapter name? er ... no 


	5. Realisations and an Injured Ego

Hello Kiddies! Rightiho I must press on, hey isn't Legolas a babe? For the illiterate of you Legolas from a series called Lord of The Rings, the guy who plays Legolas is MMMMMMMM.   
  
New Zealand's own!! Mwahahahahaah ... eh  
  
This will be a little weird I dunno how I'm going to write this, oh well.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Realisations and a Injured ego.  
  
  
  
The wind whipped through Juuana-gous hair, making it stream behind him like two black banners.   
He was not pleased with the way their meeting had ended, it was not what he had expected. he couldn't shake this feeling that there was something that he had missed But all he could think of was this annoyance that was bubbling at the pit of his stomach. He wanted to scream, but why? He had gained allot out of what she had given him, why was he so mad?   
  
As he flew further and further away from her house, he thought of his sister, Juuhatchi. Where was she? She hadn't said anything when he had stormed off this morning, maybe she knew. Being the wise older sister that she was, she had probably did know and had left him to it.   
  
He was getting closer to his home, well it wasn't really a home more like a house that they used to store things in. Mainly Juuhatchi's clothes.  
  
Juuana looked down and saw rolling green hills, he let his thoughts wander, not really thinking of anything. Without warning, a single thought drifted through his head. Like a lone boat drifting across a vast ocean, it stuck out like a sore thumb.   
  
  
She made you weak, weaker then you would liked. She managed to drag you down onto your knees. you had become just like a human. Pathetic.   
  
  
Pathetic. Juuana's eyes flew open in shock, how could this be? No it couldn't be, no she just wanted to make him feel good. Yes that was it, she was just another Mary sue looking for a fuck.   
  
Yeah right.   
  
How could he have been so utterly stupid? HOW? Why had he submitted? Emotions that Juuana thought he was incapable to feel began to rise.   
  
Juuana's fists clenched in an anger that he could not comprehend. All of this was to much, to fucking much. He could see her in his mind, smirking at him. He was but a trophy on her wall.  
It wasn't supposed to happen like this, he was the controller. How had she managed to worm her way in like this?   
It wasn't supposed to be like this ...   
  
Juuana's jaw clenched in frustration, she had managed to play with him, wasn't that impossible? Wasn't it? He was the perfect being, his strength was above all creatures, except her.  
  
NO.  
  
Juuana refused to believe it.   
  
Suddenly he stopped, below him was a small house. Slowly he descended towards the ground, this was nothing to him. All he could he think was her voice that was echoing in his head.   
  
He walked forward, his face an impassive mask. A cold hand wrenched the door open, he didn't know he was doing this. How he could move when all the anger, all the frustration was bubbling inside of him. It was going to blow, he could feel it.   
  
He wasn't supposed to feel.  
  
He had been manipulated into submitting, pathetic Juuana. Your pathetic, her voice was screaming in his head. Ice-blue eyes narrowed, Ki began to gather around him. The walls began to creak with the strain of all this energy that was being pressed up against it. Juuana lifted his eyes, all he could see was her.   
  
His body tensed and his aura ripped through the house. Then, everything froze. Just for a second you could see the light shinning through the windows. Almost heavenly.  
  
Almost.   
  
Suddenly the windows smashed, walls caved in and the doors were blasted of there hinges. None of this chaos seemed to touch Juuana, it flew around him then was incinerated by the huge amount of Ki that flowed off him in small waves.   
  
The roof gave an almighty lurch and caved in, right on top of Juuana. But still he stood, not moving an inch.   
  
After everything had been destroyed or burnt he looked up. Even after that bit of destruction he felt just as angry and just as frustrated.   
  
"WHAT - DID - YOU - DO - JUUANA??"   
  
he heard someone scream above him, the voice was feminine. It was Juuhatchi's voice. Her feet landed on top of the carnage, blue eyes flashing with anger.  
  
"I can't believe it! MY WHOLE WARDROBE IS GONE!!!"  
  
Juuhatchi screeched, it sounded so very far away. Juuana kept as still as stone, she began to get impatient. Grabbing his shoulder she wheeled him around to face her.   
  
There was something wrong with his face, he was cold and impassive but it was his eyes that had made her wonder. They were burning with anger. Juuhatchi took a step back, what had happened?   
  
"She was playing with me all along, HOW COULD I HAVE NOT SEEN IT?!" Juuana screamed, his face screwed up in rage. Juuhatchi's eyes widend in fear.   
  
Shaking her hand off his shoulder, he jumped into the air and flew as fast as his body would let him.   
  
He would have his revenge, no mind games, no playful words. He wasn't going to let her get to him. Those flat, reflecting orbs narrowed as that familiar smirk graced his features once more.   
  
  
  
Two can play at that game, expect this time Juuana was going to bend the rules to his liking.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OOOOOOO what do you think he's gonna do? Well for one, he isn't going to Dance around like a chicken singing Brintany Spears. *Shudders* Hmmm I'm not sure about that one but at least I'm updating regularly now, kind of. Not really  
  
Dam ...   
  
NO HAIRY PORK! 


End file.
